


cant stop falling (for you)

by sungyoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, changjin + chan are mentioned, its cute i think, jisung thinks his crush is unrequited lol, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyoon/pseuds/sungyoon
Summary: jisung might not be the smartest for avoiding his best friend/crush but it works out in the end, so who's the real winner here?





	cant stop falling (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> lol i havent written in over a year and i only wrote this cause i was bored in class so it kinda sucks, enjoy!

**min:**  
heyy its movie night  
u coming?  
binnie is bringing popcorn!  
  
**sungie:**  
nah  
not feeling it  
have fun tho  
  
**min:**  
alright :(  
i'll save ur seat incase u change ur mind  
loser  
<3  
  
**sungie:**  
thanks  
..  
<33  
  
Jisung sighed. That's the 12th time that week Minho has asked him to hang out as well as the 12th time Jisung rejected his offer. He felt bad, but it's not like he _wants_  to avoid his best friend. In fact it was quite the opposite. All he wanted to do was be around him, to spend as much time as possible with the other boy, but that was the problem. Anytime they were together, it took all of Jisung's power not to reach over and hold the dancer's hand and kiss him silly. The problem was Han Jisung has fallen in love with his best friend.  
  
How could he not? Minho was the embodiment of perfection. He's taken care of Jisung ever since they met 4 years ago. He always made sure to keep Jisung happy, he would spend every second he could to make sure the other kept a smile on his face. Not to mention how incredibly attractive he is, so you can't blame Jisung for falling for the boy.  
  
Now the issue is Jisung can't seem to confront his best friend. Ever since he realized his feelings, Jisung has been avoiding the other as much as he could. He spent every day locked up in either his room or the studio, making excuses everytime the other wanted to visit. It wasn't too bad though, the lonely pit of unrequited love makes real good inspiration for song writing, so Jisung counts it as a win.  
  
What Jisung doesn't count as a win though is the boy he's been avoiding bursting into his apartment in that moment.  
  
Jisung was surprised to see him to say the least. Shouldn't he be watching _Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed_ with Changbin and Hyunjin right now? Jisung knows for a fact that Minho never misses movie night.  
  
"Minho? W-what are you doing here?" the older looks up once he hears the voice. Jisung notices the olders swollen red eyes.  
  
"Hey Hannie.." fuck. Minho knows how soft Jisung is for that nickname. "You good? I... I thought I should stop by cause uhm- you ha-" He stops and looks right at Jisung. "Are you avoiding me Hannie?"  
  
Jisung was fucked. Oh god he was so fucked. He knew Minho would catch on, obviously hoping he wouldn't, but it was bound to happen. Jisung was _fucked_.  
  
"Why would I be avoiding you?" He was fucked.  
  
"I'm not dumb Hannie, I know what being avoiding looks like," Has he mentioned he's fucked?  
  
"You turn me down anytime I ask to hang out. You barely even talk to me when I drop by the studio too," Completely and utterly fucked.  
  
"But also Chan told me you were avoiding me." Oh fuck you Chan.  
  
"Minho.. I'm sorry I just- there's a lot going through my head right now. I wasn't trying to avoid you" _yes you were_. "I'll make it up to you."  
  
The older sits next to him. "Hannie... if I made you upset you can tell me y'know? It just kind of sucks knowing that my best friend hasn't had a decent conversation with me in over a week. I miss my little squirrel."  
  
Fuck. _His_  little squirrel. Jisung might die.  
  
"Min you didn't do anything, I promise you. I'm just being dumb." Jisung really did feel dumb. It just hit him how much he's been hurting the other. He didn't even consider the older's feelings.  _God I'm such an asshole.'_  
  
"Dumb? You're anything but dumb, we both know that. I just wish you would tell me what's going on." Minho was giving him _the eyes_. He really knew how to break Jisung.  
  
Now he's actually considering confessing to the older. Should he risk losing 4 years worth of friendship just because he can't say no to the older's puppy eyes?  
  
_Yea_.  
  
"It's just- fuck this is gonna be embarassing. Min, promise me you won't hate me after I tell you this, please?"  _'this is bad, don't do it jisung.'_  
  
"I, Lee Minho, promise not to get mad at you, Han Jisung, for telling me why you have been avoiding me."  
  
"Okay well," _This is it_. "I, Han Jisung, have been avoiding you, Lee Minho, because I have a big fat crush on you." Jisung couldn't stop shaking, but it's too late to turn back now. "Like, just a _really_  fat crush. I don't know how for long, maybe even since we met? All I know is that lately, anytime I'm near you I just want to hold your hands and kiss you and-"  
  
Minho interupted him. "Then do it."  
  
Did he hear that correctly?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kiss me, Hannie."  
  
Jisung is sure he's hearing things wrong.  
  
"Jisung, if you don't kiss me right now I'll tell Changbin you were the one you 'accidentally' threw away 6 of his Munchlax plushes." Oh god. He was serious.  
  
"I mean in my defense who needs 6 identical plushes,"  
  
"Han Jisung put your lips on mine right now or els-" Minho's words were surely enough cut off my the youngers lips on his own. Jisung did it. He doesn't know what brave demon just possesed him to do it, but now he's kissing the man he's in love with.  
  
Wait. Fuck. He's kissing back. Holy fuck Minho is kissing him back.  
  
The older grabs his neck and pulls their lips closer. He slowly opens his mouth, letting Jisung slip his tongue in. Minho holds Jisung by his waist, lifting him up into his lap without breaking the kiss. Minho bites the younger's lips, and fuck does it feel good. The feeling of his mouth on Minho's is heavenly, and he never wanted it to stop.  
  
Jisung, trying to experience as much of the other as he can, pulls his body as close as possible to the older. He wraps his legs around Minho's waist and pushes his lips harder against him, letting his tongue explore the older's mouth, and hearing a moan escaping from it afterwards.  
  
Both eventually running out of breath, they break apart, both of their lips red and bruised.  
  
"You don't understand how long I've wanted to do that." the older of the two said, still slightly panting. "Hannie, I've been in love with you for as long as I can imagine. And honestly, I never thought you'd ever like me back. I mean you're.. you. You're so beautiful and funny and kind. And you're so fucking talented and you don't care what others think about you. You're so incredible in every way and I never thought someone like you could ever like somebody like.. me."  
  
Jisung is a bit overwhelmed and kind of feels like crying, (for multiple reasons really). First of all he just had the hottest makeout session with his crush. Second of all his crush is in love with him too (wild, right?). Third of all, how does Minho not see how wonderful he is?  
  
"Min, do you not see how incredible you are? I don't go falling in love with just anybody y'know? I fell in love with the guy who makes me happy in every situation, I fell in love with the guy who is always there for me, I fell in love with the guy who puts his heart and soul in the things he believes in. I fell in love with _you_. With every single part of the fucking perfect human that is _you_."  
  
The look on Minho's face was enough to tell him that he got his message through.  
  
"Holy shit Jisung, am I crying? My body went kinda numb because of the ecstasy I'm going through, so I can't really tell."  
  
Jisung couldn't help but laugh, but it's not like he was any better. "Y-yea I think were both crying messes right now."  
  
"At least were crying messes who are in love with each other, right?"  
  
_Minho loves him._ Jisung could get used to that. "S-shut up.."   
  
"I'll shut up if you'll be my boyfriend?"  
  
He didn't think it was possible, but Jisung's heart started racing even faster. That doesn't stop him from being a little shit though. "That was a shitty way to ask. Try again."  
  
Minho sighs, still happy to oblige nonetheless. "Jisungie, Hannie, my little squirrel, m-"  
  
Jisung, being unpatient and knowing this would go on forever, cut him off. "Dear god Minho just ask me already."  
  
"Han Jisung, please be my boyfriend?" There they were. _The eyes_. Jisung obviously couldn't say no now.  
  
"Lee Minho, I'd be happy to become your boo thang."

 

 

 

  
_( "i take it back, i don't want you anymore."_  
  
_":("_  
  
_"holy shit how'd you say that in real life"_  
  
_they couldnt be happier. )_

**Author's Note:**

> ive never even kissed anyone so sorry if the makeout is icky idk how to write


End file.
